List of notable teams
If you are looking for some more team info, please click here. Below is a list of current teams. However, there are so many teams on NT now that it would be impossible to get them all. So captains, please put your team here in order to grow the community! (If you are a team leader (creator) please do me a favor and fill in the requirements for your team, date of creation, famous members etc...) To add a team, edit the team page and follow this example to put your team's wiki page onto this page: New Team NT (note there is not a space between the first two brackets) The name of the team should be put first as that is the title of the page. The second part is the writing that will appear on this page. Disclaimer: Some team pages may be very outdated. It is the responsibility of the captain of the team (or whoever wrote the page) to update it regularly. * !!Racers From Pluto!![RFP] * 5-B Nitro Type Squad [ORCA] * Adventurers [NTA] * All Consuming Fire [ACF] * All-Time Best [ATB] * Amazing Nitro Type Actors [ANTA] * AwesomeNitroTypists [AWNT] * Bonnie's MLG Team [BMLG] * CL Boyz [CLB] * Coolest Typing Knights [CTK] * Cranky Crabs of Doom [CCOD] * D O G [DOG] * Divine Ignus [DVFR] * Do Over, Type Again [DOTA] * Don't Fight Our Type [DFT] * Electric Comets⚡[ELC] * Elites [NTE] * Nitro Type Elite [NTE] * Engines Of Creation &/or Equal Opportunity Crew [EOC] * Epic Nitro Users [ENU] * Epic Vortex Monsters [EVM] * Escaping Life [ESCL] (Now Disbanded/Came to team ESC) * Escapism [ESC] * Fast & Furious [FAST] * Fast + Furious [C0CO] * Fast Racers [FR] * Fastest Typers Ever [FTE] * For The Win [FTW] (now NT) * Gear2 [G2] * Glacier Creek [GCMS] * HTWT * Hurricanes [PCMS] * Hyde Park Magnet [HPMS] * Hyped Typist [HYT] * ❄️Active Racers[IRAN] * Delta Squad [L0L] * Leaders In Typing [LIT] * [Knights|Lightning Knights [NTLK ]] * MalwareArmy [MWY] * M13 [M13] * Moyock MS Bulldogs [YOCK] * Nitro Type [NT] (Admins only) * Nitro Type Dream Team [NTDT] * NT Secret Agency [NTSA] * Nitro Type Unlimited [NTU7] * Nitro Type X-Treme [NTXT] * Nitro Type Yellow Jackets [NTYJ] * Nitro Type Monkies [NTM] (team created by Corndog's alt account) * Nitro Type Patrol [NTP] * NitroType Stars [NTS] * Nitro Type Winners [NTW] * Pink Berets [AWOL] (Created by Hoopecade000) * Pokémon TrainΣrs[PT] * Friendship is Racing [PONY] * Racermetrics [RMS] * Racers Revolution[REV] * The Tortoise Lovers [RT] * Save Our Surfers [SOS] * Scoreboard Dominators [SBD] * Shell riders [SSH] * SPEED TYPERS [ST] * SwanicornStar Spells [SSST] * SSSSNAKES [SSNK] * Starbucks [SHAZ] * StarWarsFreak2191 [SWF] * Summer's Competitor [PENS] * Supernal Empyrean Conquerors of the Terrene [SECT] * SWF Alt's [SWFA] (Alternate team for Ω$$$LoveLife$$$Ω's Alternate accounts) * Switching To Primes [STPR] * Tactical Typers [TECT] * Team Nitro Dvorak [AOEU] * The Awesome Team [RGUY] * The Chess Team [CHES] * The Golden Eagles [TGE] * [Pirc Opening |The Pirc Opening [TPO ]](just for CarriePirc's alt accounts) * The Sith Lords[BSLE] * Total Emancipation [TECT] (Disbanded, new team with that name, now disbanded) * Turbo team[TT] * TYME of Wonder! [TYME] * Typi₪g Overlords [TOL] * UNIT * Vielle Fan Club [VFC] * Waffle-flaffle-cats [DCAT] * Wampus Postal Svc. 2 [WPS2] (disbanded) * Wampus Thumpers [WAMP] * Wampus Thumpers [WAMP] * We LOVE Typing [WLT] (Disbanded) * We Rule [RULE] * Well Good Race (WGR) * WhateverItWasCalled [VFS] * Wild Nitro Typers [WNT] (Not active, new team is NTXT) * Xtreme Typing Era [XTA] * Xtreme Nitro Typers [XNT] * X-Typing Recruits [XTR] * NT Civilians 2.0 [FORT] * Knight Central [KNC] (Disbanded) * Global Domination [ERTH] * Hawaiian Beach Club [MAUI] (Team led by EthanJ.S., founder of the NitroType Olympics) * World Of Tanks Blitz [WOTB] * xtreme laser strike [XLS] (Made by howllowmannonitros) *✨Wild Fantastics✨ [WFS] Formerly TMFS *Code Sect [ZER0] *Electric⚡Legends [ELR] *Honorary Messenger [47] *Nitro Type Miltia [MI6] *Racing for the Wins [RCWS] *Alpha Racers [ARNT] (Disbanded, may restart season 18) *Ready 2 Race * Typing Jets [MYT] * The Typing Guardians [TTYG] Category:Teams Category:Basic Game Information